I'm Not What You Want Me To Be
by ForeverBreathlessXO
Summary: As Sailor Venus, Minako is a serious warrior. But as Princess of Venus, she's carefree, real her. Kunzite meets Sailor Venus first and doesn't care about the Princess. Minako just plain doesn't care. Will the feelings evolve? Or will they deny themselves?


Hi! This is a new story I decided to make because there only 337 romance stories on fanfic (last I checked anyways) about V-Babe! She's the second in command, and MY favorite scout! She derserves more credit than she's getting! Anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own V-Babe...or any other of the other Sailor Moon characters...except this guy that's in the background of the scene where you first see Mina, not Sailor V.

It's the episode where Zoicite is a fake Sailor Moon, and Serena gets all upset, and Lita is comforting her, and then you see Mina, looking at Lita and Serena, and overhear their conversation, and then there's this guy standing next to her...yea his name is...well...I'm lying, but most people don't know that she's right there in that scene! You have to look REAL close...

Chapter 1:

"Hyah!" shouted a blonde girl. She had long hair down to past her but, and was wearing an orange fuku. She jumped up, and swung her body around in a roundhouse kick. She kicked the training dummy, and came back down on her feet gracefully, showing years of practice.

She was oblivious to the man in the room who had platinum blond hair, almost literally white. He had been observing her for about five minutes now, and she still hadn't noticed him. He decided to make his presense known, so he cleared his throat.

She turned around in a fighting posistion, ready for anything."Forgive me milady. I did not intend to startle you." the man said in a deep voice. "Who are you, and what is you business in the Imperial Palace?" the blonde asked him. He gave a short bow, and answered. "I am General Kunzite; first in command of the Prince of Earth's generals. I am here because the Queen sent for a representative from the Earth for an unknown reason."

The girl gave a curtsey, and gave her own introduction. "I am Sailor Venus from the planet Venus. I suppose you need a guide General?" she asked him. "If you have the time Miss." "Not to worry, I was just finishing up."

She walked over to a near-by bench, and picked up a towel. She began walking towards the General, but stopped a few steps short at a well, and dipped the towel in it. She squeezed it above her head, and washed away her sweat from the workout.

"Follow me." she told him, and they began walking. "May I inquire as to what a warrior of Venus is doing on the Moon?" Kunzite asked, breaking the some-what awkward silence.

"I am here for a few days of training, but I'm sad to say that my visit is nearing it's end." she responded, not looking back at him. "My princess is here though, the princess of Venus that is. Her name is-" she started, but was cut off when a beeping sounded through the hall. She pulled a communicator out of nowhere, and clicked a button.

"Venus, we have a situation in the Princess' room." said a feminine, yet only slightly raspy voice through the communicator. "On my way Jupiter." she said, and shut it off. "If you'll follow me briefly General." she said, and began running with Kunzite behind her.

"What is it?" Venus asked upon arrival. "We can't find the Princess! We've the searched the whole palace!" said a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and wearing a green fuku similar to Venus'.

Venus groaned. "Not again..." she went over to the transporter, and asked the General to wait there. She dissapeared, but came back a few minutes later, dragging with her a sad looking girl with blonde hair in a strange hairstyle, wearing a white and gold dress. He assumed this girl was the princess of the Moon.

"Princess Serenity, how many times do I have to tell you that communication between the Earth and Moon is forbidden! They're not in the Silver Allience!" Venus shouted at the blonde. "Only the Queen can summon or things of the such with planets that aren't in the Allience!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you Venus? I don't care?" Princess Serenity said back in retort. "Must be hard having a bundle of curiousity for a Princess." Kunzite said giving half a smile to Venus. "Well, she knows, she just won't listen!"

"And now General, I'm sorry about the disturbence. The Queen's meeting room is only a few doors away. Let's get there now, and then I have to go. Jupiter, keep a finger on the princess." said the blonde to Jupiter. "It's eye Venus." "That's what I said."

"Your Majesty, a man from Earth has come, stating that he was summoned as a representative." Sailor Venus said and bowed low. "Ah yes. Welcome. Your name is...?" the Queen asked with an air of elegance. "General Kunzite, Majesty. First in command of the Prince of Earth's four generals." he said stiffly, bowing as Venus had.

"Kunzite, I have important matters to discuss with you regarding your planet. Venus, if you could kindly step out?" the Queen asked sweetly. "Of course Majesty." Venus bowed again, and left the room. When she closed the door she sighed and said, "Woo..glad to get away from him..."

The next day, Sailor Venus, or more well known as Minako, woke up early in the morning. She did her usual routine, shower, hair, teeth, and then to choose what to wear for the day. She decided to wear a plain yellow sundress, since nothing fancy was happening until later that night. She walked downstairs, and into the Breakfast Hall, to see all the girls already there, including Luna and Artemis...and General Kunzite.

"Ohayo gosaimas minna! Oh, may I ask who you are?" Minako said, faking she had never met him before. "Lord General Kunzite of Earth milady." "I am Aino Minako, Princess of Venus." she said, giving a short curtsey, fearing he would recognize her. Doubtful, but not impossible.

She walked over to her seat, and sat down, now just waiting for the Queen to arrive. She was talking and laughing with Makoto in meantime. "I hear there are more Terran Generals coming up today." said Makoto, or Princess and Defender of Jupiter. "What's going on? Are they being accepted into the Silver Alliance?" she asked.

"I think so." said a blue haired girl, joining the conversation. "What do you think's happening Ami?" Makoto asked their fellow Princess, and Defender of Mercury. "I heard Queen Selenity talking to that man about having his fellow Generals, and Prince, come to the Moon to discuss the matters more. They're coming up today!" she whispered to her friends. "That certainly sounds exciting! I hope they're not real stiffs." said Princess Serenity. "Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Princess and Defender of Mars, Rei said. "These next few days sound like they're going to be really exciting!" said Minako.

It was time for the other Terran Generals and the Prince to arrive, and everyone was wearing some of their best attire. The girls were all getting ready together in Princess Serenity's room. Minako had decided on a loose fitting pale orange dress with one shoulder, and a long slit up the right leg.

The Princess of Jupiter was wearing a slightly tighter pink dress that had vines wrapping around the side hugging her body nicely with a halter top.

The Priestess in training picked out a truely stunning number that was a pure white at the top, but as the dress ran down her body, it went into deeper shades of red, so as it pooled at her feet, it was a deep blood red.

Braniac Ami had decided on a modest a dark blue dress with rose designs over the top of the dress with an Asian collar, and ended at her knees.

Finally, Serenity was adorned in a white spagetti strapped dress, that had silver stars scattered across it; a low back, and flowed out gracefully from her hips to her ankles.

"Welcome Prince Endymion and Generals of Earth, to the Imperial Moon Kingdom." said Queen Selenity, and she moved right on to introductions. "I am Selenity. Queen of the Moon. This is my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon and her court. Standing next to her is Mizuno Ami, Princess of Mercury. Next is Kino Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. Next to her is Hino Rei, Princess of Mars. And lastly, is Aino Minako, Princess of Venus." Selenity introduced everyone, as the Princess and secret Defender of their planet curtseyed.

"Pleasure to meet you. These are my Generals in Arms. This is my second in command, General Jadeite from the Eastern Kingdom. My third in command General Nephrite, from the American Kingdom. General Zoicite from the European Kingdom, and you've already met my most trusted advisor General Kunzite from the Middle Eastern Kingdom." he said to her, pointing out each General as he bowed.

"We shall hold a Grand Ball for our esteemed visitors, and the reason for their visit. As of tonight, the planet Earth is officially a member of the Silver Allience!" the Queen announced as all of the Moon cheered.

Their attire was the same as shortly earlier, but they had fixed their hair up. Minako had hers up in a high ponytail, while Makoto put hers like Minako's. It looked very good on both of them. Rei had put hers up in an elegant bun, while Ami and Serenity kept their usual hairstyles.

They all were in the waiting room to be announced, but first Queen Selenity was giving a speech. They found out that their escorts were the Terran Generals, according to rank. So Minako was with Kunzite, Rei was with Jadeite, Makoto was with Nephrite, Ami was with Zoicite, and Serenity with Endymion. Of course, the Generals had only thought they were paired this way at random, except for Serenity and Endymion.

"And now, without further ado, please welcome the newest addition to the Silver Allince, Endymion, Prince of Earth!" Endymion and Serenity walked out of the room and down the stairs. "His first in command General Kunzite!" Kunzite and Minako walked out. "His second in command, General Jadeite!" And so continued.

"May everyone have a happy evening!" and with that, the music began to play. Serenity and Endymion were to dance first, and then everyone else would join after a few seconds.

They seemed to be very happy with each other. Like they had already known each other before this. Minako was a bit suspicious, so she made a note to follow them around all night. After she wasn't required to stay by the Generals side of course.

Minako stood there for a few minutes, waiting for him to ask her to dance. Everyone else was already on the dance floor, and she wanted a chance to keep an eye on Serenity. She looked up at the General, and noticed that he had a very serious look in his eye. After a minute, he looked down at her.

"What?" he asked. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she asked him in return. "I don't dance." he said simply, and turned away. "Well then you're going to suffer." she said, and pulled him onto the floor. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Well, that's chapter 1! What'd ya think? Tell me in a review pretty please! (bats eyes and gives the puppy-dog pout)

Japanese-

Ohayo gosaimas minna - Good morning everyone.

Also, I'd like to give a couple of polls, HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE STORY!

And second; What's your fav SM couple?

Tell me! Thanks!


End file.
